1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for phase compensation in a differential pair of transmission lines.
2. Description of Related Art
High speed transmission lines for differential pair signaling require equal length lines in the pair to maintain good signal quality. As the pair of lines bends and turns the inner and outer lines become shorter or longer relative to the other line. In order to address this problem, a serpentined section can be added to the shorter line of the pair to add length to the shorter line. The serpentined section is usually longer than the distance spanned by the rising/falling edges of the signal that propagates down the differential pair. This, in turn, exacerbates impedance discontinuity presented by the serpentined section and results in degraded signal quality. Furthermore, “all-in-one-place” correction of phase mismatches worsens mode conversion of differential to common-mode energy which also degrades signal quality.